Not Always Thicker Than Water
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A deathbed confession leads to more changes that Narcissa could have ever imagined.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1427**

 **Beta'd by Sam**

 _Written for Amber :D_

* * *

 **Not Always Thicker Than Water**

* * *

The room was uninspiring, white on white on white. The walls, the floor, the bed. It didn't help that her Mother was so pale that she seemed to blend into the bedsheets.

Narcissa sat beside her dutifully, dressed in black, as was proper.

"Ciss," her mother gasped out, a hacking cough following the single syllable. "I need to tell you something."

Narcissa sat forward in her seat, her hands surrounding one of her mothers. It felt like parchment between her own soft hands, the skin dry and crinkly.

"Your… your father, he doesn't know."

Narcissa remained silent, though her curiosity was piqued. She waited patiently for her Mother to continue.

"You cannot marry Lucius."

Narcissa blinked. Of all the things she could've possibly expected, that was not one of them. "Mother, the contract is in place. You know I must marry him, it's my duty."

"He's…" she coughed again. Narcissa noticed that her voice was growing weaker with every word she uttered. "He's your brother."

Time seemed to stop. The words didn't connect in Narcissa's mind. It was ludicrous; she wasn't related to Lucius, at least not that closely.

"Mother, I think you're delirious," she whispered. "Perhaps you should sleep."

"Abraxas… Abraxas was my first love. My only love is truth be known. He… if I could've convinced my father, I would've married him in a second."

Narcissa shook her head. "But -"

"Narcissa, you are a Malfoy by blood," Druella spoke over her. "A Black by name, of course. But your blood… you cannot marry Lucius Malfoy."

"What do I tell Father?" Narcissa asked, almost to herself. How could her Mother put it on her to tell him such a thing? "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I believe he knows, but had I confirmed it for him, he would have killed me. You know that. He can confirm it, with a spell. Narcissa, he loves you, he won't abandon you."

"How could you, Mother?"

Druella smiled tiredly, her eyes closing. "Love makes fools of us all, darling."

She took her last breath only moments later.

…

"You are still _my_ daughter," Cygnus snarled, eyeing the results of the paternity spell with distaste. "I don't care that you don't share my blood. You will _always_ be a Black."

Tears fell down Narcissa's face, and Cygnus wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a few moments.

"I'll arrange for the contract to be voided," he told her quietly. "And we'll find you a new, better, husband."

She kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Go on and clean yourself up. People will be arriving soon to offer their condolences for your Mother's passing."

She nodded, wiping delicately at her face.

…

"As soon as the news got out that your hand was to be won once again, the vultures circled," Cygnus told her a week later over dinner. He glanced at Bellatrix, and Narcissa immediately felt a spark of hope for her Father's next words. "The Lestrange's have asked that we transfer Rodolphus' contract to Narcissa."

Narcissa turned her gaze to her sister, waiting with baited breath for her sister's reply. Bellatrix smiled slowly, her eyes alight.

"That's fine, Father. You know I was ambivalent about a bonding with Rodolphus."

"That's all well and good, Bellatrix, but Rodolphus was the only one who offered for you on your maturing. Without his contract, you may well find yourself husbandless."

Her smile only widened. "I have no need for a man in my life, Father. Besides you, of course."

Their father stared at her for a moment before his lips tilted up slightly. "You always have been independent, my dear. Very well, I'll make the arrangements, as long as you are happy, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Father. I approve of the match."

…

Bellatrix cornered her that night, in a bone crushing hug that made Narcissa yelp.

"Thank you."

The words were whispered, but the echoed in Narcissa's mind long after Bellatrix had abandoned the hug and retired to her room.

…

Narcissa dressed with care, even her accessories were carefully chosen, a balance between understated and fancy. With simple gold chains around her neck, and a few winding through her long blonde hair, she was the epitome of elegance - even if she did say so herself.

It was the night of her engagement, and the first time she would see both Rodolphus and Lucius. She wondered if Lucius knew why their contract had been voided, if his father had had the courage to tell him exactly why he wouldn't be marrying Narcissa.

Not that it really mattered. The deed was done.

"You look beautiful, sister."

She turned to see Bellatrix in her usual black dress, although this one was prettier than her standard wear. "You too," she offered with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

When she nodded, Bellatrix took her by the arm and escorted her from her room. "I believe I am to be your chaperone for the evening. So, if you would like a moment alone… just say the word."

Narcissa chuckled when Bella winked salaciously at her.

…

Rodolphus looked as handsome as always, and he smiled when she entered the room, his attention immediately on her. Bellatrix led Narcissa first to their father, who kissed her cheek and told her how beautiful she looked, and then to Rodolphus, who with the etiquette of a perfect gentleman, kissed her hand in greeting.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, after greeting Bellatrix.

Narcissa nodded, taking his offered hand. He led her to the floor and into a waltz seamlessly.

"Are you happy, Narcissa?" he asked, his tone soft.

She nodded, her cheeks heating. Her mind went back months, when he'd cornered her at a ball, to express his disappointment that her father hadn't accepted his petition for her hand.

" _All my life I've dreamed of meeting someone like you, and now I have and you're to marry someone else."_

His words echoed through her mind and he smiled as though he knew what she was thinking.

"I cannot wait until I can call you my wife," he whispered against her hair. "It will be the most honourable job in the world to serve you as your husband."

"You know, Bellatrix isn't the most… cautious of chaperones," she murmured.

"Lady Narcissa, are you suggesting we misbehave?" he asked, pulling back so she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course not, Lord Rodolphus. I'm a lady after all, I'd never suggest such a thing."

They laughed quietly together, only to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They turned together to see Lucius Malfoy standing to their side, clearly waiting for their attention.

"Might I have this dance, Miss _Black_?"

Rodolphus' grip tightened on her slightly as he glared at Lucius. Before he could say anything, Narcissa laid a hand on his chest. She hadn't missed the inflection on her surname, and she knew she needed to speak with Lucius.

Besides, it would look terrible were Rodolphus to attack one of the guests, no matter if it was in her defence.

"It's fine," she murmured. "I'll share a single dance with him, and then I'll be back in your arms. Don't worry, Rodolphus."

He nodded slowly, pressing his lips to her hand once more. "I'll be waiting for you, my dear."

Narcissa cupped his cheek for a moment before she stepped back and allowed Lucius to lead her into another dance.

"My father explained why we cannot marry," he told her quietly. "It is… an oddity, to know that you are my sister."

Narcissa nodded, unsure as to what he was expecting from her.

"My father would like to know if you want him to lay claim to you, so you might claim your heritage?"

She shook her head firmly. "I am a Black. I was born a Black and that is how it shall remain until I am a Lestrange. And even then, I will still be a Black."

Lucius stared at her for a moment. "Understood. I'll let my Father know."

"For what it's worth, I think you'll make a good husband to whomever you should choose," she offered, a small smile lighting up her face.

He spun her carefully and then returned her smile. "I wish you every happiness, Narcissa, even though it cannot be with me."

…

When Narcissa retired for the evening, she stood by her bedroom window as she carefully let her hair loose. Looking up at the stars, she smiled.

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Deadpool -** Word Set - Blood / Kill / Job / Colour - Black / Character - Bellatrix

 **Shannon's Showcase -** Switzerland - Attack / Brother/Sister

 **Showtime - 12.** Chaperone

 **Geek Pride, Stand 2 -** Shadowhunters - "All my life I've dreamed of meeting someone like you."

 **Geek Pride, Stand 4 -** Jewelry - Accessory / Fancy / Gold

 **Cooking Corner -** White Wine - AbraxasDruella

 **Scavenger Hunt -** 6\. A gift fic for someone in your house (Amber)

 **Insane House -** 131\. NarcissaRodolphus


End file.
